You Could Have Asked
by xjustxletxmexgox
Summary: Takes place right after the Boston scene in the second movie. Rogue goes through all of John's memories, and confronts him... But John's only got one thing to say to her. "You Could Have Asked."
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yet another unfinished Pyro and Rogue story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

When Rogue was first brought to the mansion, she thought it was a place where no one was hurt. Where everyone could be happy away from the prejudice of all the 'normal' people.

She thought she knew all about what happened to a mutant, wandering, alone and abandoned by friends and families. She thought she had had it the worst of all the young mutants at Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. After all, had any of them put their best friend into a coma with their first kiss? Had any of them been thrown out of the place where they had spent their lives growing up, with no one there to speak for them? Had any of them wandered well over two thousand miles, alone and friendless? Were any of them unable to have physical contact with humanity?

But that was all before.

Before she met John. Though she didn't know it, Rogue's life was changed the second she met the fire-wielding young mutant.

Now, as she feels his mutant power, his strength, his life,_ his memories_, draining out of him and into her, she realizes how wrong she was. But it's only a subconscious realization. She's too busy trying to fix the damage that John has created.

But the feelings... Suddenly, everything is measured in how long it would take to burn. She feels cocky, confident, so self assured that hurting, even killing these men is the right thing to do. Just like others have done to her.

_No! _She screams to herself. _Not to me! John! I _won't_ kill these men!_

But it's not quite that easy. She's always had an attraction towards Pyro. While she dated Bobby, she secretly wished it was his best friend who she carefully cuddled with on the couch, or went to the movies with. And now, Pyro was flowing through her. Every defense, every boundary she had, the young pyrokinetic was breaking.

For a brief second, she lost control of herself, as John fought to take over her body.

He had seemed so calm, cool and collected as he threw his fireballs at innocent humans. Rogue is shocked that his psyche is shaking with fear, and in a complete panic.

Rogue knows that if it weren't for John's internal state of panic, she would never have been able to keep control of herself. Because a part of her wanted the exact same thing.

A bigger part of her then she ever wanted to admit.

* * *

John stares at the mutant couple as they sit next to the fire. His fire. But the other two were pushing him out, away from the warmth that he had only known for such a short amount of time.

Rogue is staring back at him. John wonders how much of him she drained. Although, she's obviously inherited a few of his mannerisms. He smiles as he remembers seeing his grin on her face as she told Bobby- the perfect, peaceful Bobby- that he needed to stop being a cry baby, and get over it. The only thing that could have made it better, in John's opinion, was if Bobby had believed that it was Rogue talking.

Inside the X-jet. Most everyone is asleep. Rogue and John are in a staring match. John is flipping his lighter open and closed, as Rogue sits and desperately wishes she could do the same. And she wants a cigarette.

Her icy glare at Pyro now turns angry. She should have known that touching Pyro would give her no end of problems. Aside from the overwhelming desire to fidget with something and smoke a cigarette, she also wants to tell Bobby where to shove it, tell Prof. Xavier that he's a stuck-up que-ball, and she _desperately_ wants to set something on fire.

So far, she has avoided looking into the memories of one of her best friends.

John always seemed so calm, and acted like he could take on the world by himself. He said he didn't need anybody, and he could take care of himself. That's why Rogue is shocked to find that John isn't anything like what he says. He's a nervous bundle of energy, who wants nothing more than to be accepted somewhere. Anywhere.

She realizes now the hurt he's suffered from the people at the mansion. Their cold attitudes, their lack of acceptance of his views. She realizes that the reason John says he doesn't need anyone, is because he's afraid to let anyone close and be hurt. Again.

She slowly looks away from John. She knows what she has to do. But she's not sure she wants to do it.

There were times when John had this look in his eye. The look that said he'd seen to much, and been broken to many times to be fixed. A look that no one, let alone a sixteen year old boy, should be able to produce.

So she carefully and slowly starts the painful journey through John's psyche.

* * *

_Two Days Earlier_

John was dead set on proving Bobby wrong. What kind of moron thinks that freezing to death is worse than being burned to death?

A flash caught his eye, and his head snapped around. He seen two guys, about his age, standing at their table. One of them was obviously staring down Marie's shirt, as the other looked at John.

"Hey."

Bobby smiled, probably hoping to defuse the situation- because he was an idiot like that- and returned the greeting. "Hi."

"He was talking to her," The taller boy said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, clearly meaning the other boy and Marie. She rolled her eyes, and looked back at Bobby. The boy reached to grab her arm, but Bobby intercepted him.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," He said calmly.

The boy pulled his arm back, and scoffed. "Or what? You gonna hurt me?"

Bobby shook his head. "No. But she might."

The two boys looked at each other, and laughed. Which was probably Bobby's plan. But John couldn't let it go.

"You know," He said, laziness and contempt in his voice, "There's no smoking in here." He continued to flick the top on his Zippo open and closed, never changing the rhythm.

"Really? No shit?" The taller boy said incredulously. "Got a light?"

John appeared to think about it for a moment, snapped his lighter shut, and replied, "Nope."

"Can I have a light?" The taller boy asked, stressing his words.

"Sorry, pals. Can't help ya," He said, laughing slightly as he snapped the top closed.

"Why you bein' such a dick?"

"Yeah, why you bein' such a dick?"

John smiled, his oh so annoying smile, as he said, "Because I can."

He snickered, and Rogue ducked her head, biting her lip in her effort not to laugh.

"Hey, why don't you stop showing off," Bobby said.

"What, for her? Can't help it if your girlfriend's getting a little excited," John said, flashing his smile at Rogue. She was clearly trying to look serious.

But as John was distracted, the taller boy grabbed his Zippo, and tossed to the other, while blocking John, who angrily got up from the table, and attempted to push his way towards the boy.

"Not so tough now," The boy said, lighting his cigarette.

"Oh, that's real cute, man," John said. But they didn't see the gleam in his eye, so the boy stupidly blew his smoke in John's face. But John let no one touch his lighter and get away with it.

So Pyro did the obvious thing. He winked, and the boy's cigarette exploded, sending fire racing up his arm. While John stood laughing, Bobby reached out his hand, and ice came from his finger tips, putting the fire out.

Suddenly, everything froze. People stopped. Time seemed to stop.

John cautiously waved his hand in front of the taller boys face as he grabbed his lighter.

"Bobby, what'd you do?" Rogue whispered.

"I didn't do this," Bobby said helplessly.

"No," Came a collected, educated voice, slightly tinged by a Oxford accent. "I did."

Oh. Baldy, John thought disgustedly.

Xavier looked directly at John as he said, "Next time you feel like showing off... don't."

* * *

_Two weeks earlier_

"Look, John, it's... complicated," Bobby said, sitting on the bed in the room the two boys shared. "I mean, I love Rogue. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet..."

John grinned from where he was lying on the floor playing solitaire.

"Ok, so most of the time. But... I want someone who I can have a physical relationship with. Someone who's hand I can hold when we go to the movies, or give a kiss too, or play with her hair..."

"Or screw with?" John suggested.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be serious."

"Yeah, I know. That's what's so funny."

"John!"

"Yeah, I know. 'Serious'. Right. So break up with her," John said casually, ignoring the quicken beat of his own heart. If only!

"I can't do that!"

"Why? You don't want to go out with her. The obvious answer would be break up with her."

"Because I can't just... break up with her because she's got a problem she can't control!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not a problem? I mean, look for some positives, Snow-man. She's smart, she's unlike any other girl I've ever met, she's got nerves of friggin' steel, and she's tough enough to kick both our asses, which is pretty damned impressive."

"Yeah, and if I get affectionate at all, she'll... I... I need someone I can have a physical relationship with, John."

"Gee, than, maybe you shouldn't of asked her out in the first place. Because obviously you weren't gonna get any from her. Seeing as how she'd literally kill you if you tried anything," John said with a smirk.

Bobby stood up angrily. "I'm trying to be fucking serious, John! And all you can do is fucking joke?!"

"Look, Bobby. I'm trying to be as nice as possible here," John said, his brown eyes turning cold. "But you asked her out, because you felt sorry for her. And now you don't want her anymore. Well, you either throw her away like a piece of garbage and be a public asshole, or you keep dating her, letting her think that you guys actually have some sort of fucking relationship instead of a pity party, and live with the guilt of being a private asshole. Take your pick."

* * *

_Two months earlier_

"John? Someone's here to see you," Came the professor's voice from the door.

John, Rogue and Bobby looked up from their card game in amazement. Nobody ever came to see John. Not in the four years Bobby had known him. Not since... well, he had come to the mansion.

"Uh... I'll be right there..." John said hesitantly. He was seriously confused, and nervous. Bobby and Rogue were looking at him with curiosity.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs," Prof. Xavier said, spinning his chair around, and heading towards the elevator

"Well... uh, I should probably go see who it is..." John said, getting up off the floor.

He wandered downstairs, taking his time, until he finally reached the professor's office. He knocked, then went inside without waiting for an answer.

Prof. Xavier was in the room, along Ororo, and a uniformed guard. When John saw who was sitting in the chair across from the professor, he froze.

"Professor?" He said hoarsely.

_It's alright, John. He can't hurt you_, came the professor's voice in his head. "Please sit down, John."

John cautiously edged over to an empty seat, sitting as close to the professor and Ororo as possible, all the while keeping his eyes on the ground.

"How ya doin', Johnny boy?"

John cringed, and sank further into his chair. "Fine, sir."

"Is that anyway to greet yeer old man?"

John closed his eyes, and tried to imagine he was somewhere -anywhere- else. "No, sir."

"Can I spend some time with him alone?" The man asked the guard, who shook his head in reply. "Well, I could try. Look at me, boy," He demanded.

John hesitantly looked up into his father's eyes. They were still that same blood shot color. He had lost a little weight, but other than that, five years hadn't changed him much.

"So how's yeer grades?"

"Good. I have an overall average of ninety-five."

"Good, good. Made any friends?"

"Yes sir."

"You seen any of the family?"

"No sir. Not since..."

"The trial. Where you testified against me?"

"Mr. Allerdyce," Prof. Xavier interrupted. "I agreed to this meeting only because of Judge Marland's recommendation that it would be good for you, and John. But I'll warn you, I don't care for this at all, and your treading on thin ice as it is. So I strongly suggest you watch what you say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah. Perfectly." It was silent for a moment, then to everyone's surprise, Mark Allerdyce jumped up, and punched John in the face as hard as he could.

Stunned, John fell to the floor, where he instinctively curled himself in a ball as his father kicked him hard in the ribs. The older man managed to get one more kick before the surprise wore off, and the guard put him in a choke hold.

Ororo knelt beside John, who was crouched against the wall, tears pouring down his face, and he clung to her tightly, unable to speak.

"I'll fucking kill you, boy! You hear me?! I'll fucking kill you!" Mark Allerdyce screamed as the guard led him away. "I'll kill you!"

John squeezed his eyes shut, and held on tighter to Ororo.

"It's ok, John. Shhh... it's ok," She soothed. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine, honey. Come on. Let's get you upstairs and get you cleaned up, mkay?"

John numbly followed. A few minutes after he and Ororo left, Jean Grey entered the room.

"That could have gone a lot better," She commented dryly.

"Yes. He very well might have broken the boy again."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"Yes, I know you did. But I'm bound by the law, and the law says that Mr. Allerdyce has a right to see his son. I had no choice in the matter."

* * *

Present Time

Rogue vaguely remembered the incident. John had sprained two ribs, cracked a third, and had a black eye for almost two weeks. The students had been told not to ask, so no one did. John had refused to talk about it, and Bobby and Rogue didn't know what to think of it.

She glanced over at John. He was still staring at her. Probably wondering what she was doing. She couldn't help but give him a sympathetic glance.

His face went shock white as he realized what she was doing. A moment of panic. His knuckles went white against his Zippo, but the pace-open closed, open closed- never changed.

"Having fun yet?" He asked, his voice dripping with a sarcasm that was belied by the hurt look in his eyes.

"Not really."

"Funny. I believe you were the one who claimed 'the worst'. I would have thought my life was a walk in the woods to you." With that, he stormed off the jet, waking Bobby in the process.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" He asked, yawning.

"Fuck off," Came the angry reply.

Bobby looked over at his girlfriend. "Rogue? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Maybe a pity party with a bunch of private assholes," She added bitterly, before following John.

Bobby was too tired to think on what she meant. So he turned over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Rogue had no problem finding John. She simply followed the light from a fire he had made about a hundred feet away from the jet.

He was lying on his side, seemingly mesmerized by the fire, the damn Zippo of his still clicking away in his hands.

Uncertainly, Rogue sat down across from him. She knew that John's moods could be dangerous, and usually did her best not to aggravate him. She doubted that he would physically hurt her, but still... As she had heard Ms. Munroe put it, John was like a caged wild animal. Unpredictable in all things but one: When cornered, he would fight with savage brutality. As a few of the students had found out.

Rogue didn't need to look into John's memories to remember what had happened. Two new mutants, twin brothers, along with two friends, had decided to bully John into doing their homework. The end results were less than pretty. By the time Prof. Xavier, Ms. Grey and Mr. Summers had got there and pulled John off, two of the boys had broken bones, one had second degree burns on both arms, and the fourth had a cracked skull.

So she knew enough that, while yes, John was one of her best friends, you never think that the lion is tame.

"You could of asked if you wanted to know."

John's voice broke into her thoughts, and his words shocked her. She had never asked John about his life before coming to the mansion. No one had. Most, like her, thought that whatever it was to make him that bitter and angry was better left untouched, and the most common idea was that he wouldn't tell them even if they did ask. The rest didn't care.

"Would you have told me if Ah did?" She asked, stress making her accent more pronounced.

"Maybe."

"That's not much of a help, Johnny. Ah wasn't gonna ask an' have ya get mad at me. An'... we all kinda figured ya wouldda told us if ya wanted us ta know."

"Just because I don't go around whining about it, doesn't mean I won't talk about it. But nobody ever asked," He said, his eyes still never leaving the fire. "Not even Bobby."

"Well... Ah'm askin' now. What was it like, Johnny? Before you came to the mansion?"

He moved his head fractionally, and stared at her with his cold brown eyes. "Why don't you just go looking through the shit you stole from me?"

"Because. Ah wanna hear it from you."

"Why'd you do it, Rogue?" He asked suddenly. She didn't need to be psychic to figure out what 'it' was.

"Because. You were gonna kill those men, Johnny. Ah couldn't let you do that. No matter what happened to you, Ah couldn't let you kill them."

"You have no fucking idea what they did to me. So don't talk to me about what you will and won't allow me to do," He said harshly. "You can't control me."

"You're right. Ah can't. But Ah sure as hell can try," She said with a determination she didn't feel.

"People get hurt trying," He said dangerously. The fire blazed brighter for a moment, before going back to normal size.

"John, maybe you think can kill without feeling anythin'. But Ah can't. And Ah don't care what you say, you can't either. Besides, those men didn't do anythin' to you. They mightta had families, kids of their own-"

"Fuck families," John interrupted roughly. "People're better off without 'em."

"Johnny... just because your dad wasn't the best, doesn't mean you can-"

"Wasn't the fucking best?!" He cut her off again. "My dad sold me, Rogue! After beating the hell outta me my entire life, he sold me to a fucking mutant experiment group! Where they fucking tortured me for hours, before pumping me full of fucking drugs and experimenting on me! Yeah, I'd say he wasn't the fucking best!" He shouted.

Rogue quickly backed away as the fire flared, large enough to scorch the trees above them. She looked at John, scared beyond belief, and visibly watched as he pulled himself under control. His angry and hurt face turned back to the cold stone look that he always carried, and the fire gradually went back to a normal size.

"You wanted to know, Rogue," He said coldly, pulling himself to his feet. "Now you do."

"John, wai-" But it was too late. John had already disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or added me to their lists. I really appreciate it! I actually haven't done anything with this story in almost a year; I posted it on here just to see if people liked it. So here it is, the next and last chapter. Hope you like it!!

* * *

John trampled through the woods, not caring who or what heard him. He angrily kicked out at nothing, cursing loudly as his foot hit a tree.

"Dammit! God dammit!" He yelled, dropping to his knees. "Dammit it all."

He swiped at his face angrily, trying in vain to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

It had always been like a knife in his back, that neither Rogue nor Bobby had ever asked him about his life before the mansion. That they had never seemed interested in his pain. He was always there for them, always a willing ear. Yet they had never returned the favor.

And then for Rogue to go searching through what she had stolen from him –while he was trying to save them, no less! –that was the final straw.

"I know how you feel, child."

John jumped to his feet at the voice, lighter in hand.

Magneto stood there, looking at him gently, his helmet in his hands. He smiled sadly as he glanced back towards the jet, where the others were sleeping.

"I know what it's like to have these so called 'friends' who think they can understand you without knowing anything about you. I know what it's like to have no once care about your own secret demons."

John scoffed. "You don't know anything about me, old man," He said harshly, lighting a flame with his Zippo. "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think… Pyro. I know what happened to you at that terrorist facility all those years ago; I know how they beat you for hours, denied you contact with anyone, denied you food, water, clothing… I know how Charles took you in, half-crazed, half-shocked. I know how you were no better than an animal that had been beaten half to death. You couldn't even talk those first few months after your escape, could you? You'd forgotten anything that wasn't directly related to your survival.

"You didn't sleep those first months either, did you? You grabbed snatches of small naps when you felt safe –which was hardly ever. Five minutes here, five minutes there... You never felt safe anywhere, did you, Pyro? Homo-sapiens showed you its claws since the day you were born. You knew what evil they could do. Did do. You know better than any of your so called teachers what humanity can do, if given free reign with mutants. You know the reason why I do what I do; why I fight to prove our superiority to humans. You know all too well. That was why you reacted the way you did in Boston. Why you attacked. It was to save yourself and your friends from the humans.

"But they don't understand that, do they, Pyro? They don't know what you know. They don't know what will happen to a mutant left in the tender care of homo-sapiens. But you do. You know. But they don't. They don't understand. And they never will. Neither will Charles."

Tears welled up in John's eyes, but he brushed them away. "How… How do you know?" He spat.

"You don't remember the explosion. You were unconscious, strapped down to a table, and filled with drugs. I was the one who put an end to those terrorists. I was the one who freed you from that table, who carried you to freedom that night. But you were crazed; you broke free of my grasp, and took off running blindly into the dark. Then Charles found you. But it was _I_ who freed you, Pyro. _I_ who gave you back your life. And I'm here to offer you that freedom again.

"You're living a lie, Pyro. You will never be able to blindly follow Charles' teachings. Because you know better, Pyro. I'm here to offer you the chance to fight back. The chance to make them pay for what they did to you all those years. A chance to show humanity that you have become only what they created you to be. A chance to reap your revenge on those who have done you wrong."

Magneto smiled sadly again as he turned back towards the camp. "Think about it, Pyro. Think about it."

* * *

Well? What do you think? Obviously we all know what happened the next day, so I figured that was a good place to end it. I don't know, maybe I'll add more to it, but eh... I don't know. But thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
